Siete segundos
by Lu Lein
Summary: Él se inclinó hacia mí y me tomó con algo de fuerza por los antebrazos, mirándome fijamente —. Yo no voy a dejarte, niña. —Me juró. Lo seguí como si fuera mi guía. Mi faro de luz en la oscuridad. / Oneshot / Completo.


**Naruto** es propiedad de… ash, ya saben esto.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola!Aquí lo prometido es deuda y se cumple. Le prometí un oneshot a las chicas de Facebook. Con una dedicación especial a las princesitas que participaron en la actividad, **RukiaNeechan, Frany Fanny Tsuki y angel maria 15**. Espero sea de su agrado. Saben que contesto reviews por MP. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Siete segundos**

 **Por Lu Lein**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M** i superior me regaló un libro.

La paz en el mundo ninja ha traído consigo menos misiones y con ello he tenido que buscar un nuevo trabajo, algo que pueda dejarme un sueldo seguro. Sé que no lo necesito debido a mi apellido, mi propio padre me ha dicho que no tengo por qué trabajar, pero a mí me hace feliz estar ocupada.

Oh, sí, claro. Dije que mi superior me ha regalado un libro, ¿verdad? Les hablaré de él porque es una de las personas más especiales que conozco. Su nombre es Ibiki Morino. Y sé que pusieron caras asustadas con tan solo mencionarlo, pero no deberían, no es malo, aunque lo aparente. Es muy alto y fornido, siempre va con su gabardina negra bien limpia y su protector ninja atado a la cabeza como un pañuelo, con su cara adusta y el ceño fruncido y esa voz tan grave que tiene… y bueno sí, lo estoy describiendo como un villano, pero de verdad no lo es. Ibiki-san es una de esas personas con las que se tiene que tomar el tiempo para conocer cómo son realmente.

—Tonta. —Me dijo cuando tropecé y accidentalmente se me cayeron como cuatro carpetas llenas de expedientes, pero se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantar todo ese desastre.

—Torpe. —Se me había caído el jugo de limón en la blusa del uniforme y él amablemente dijo que podía tomarme dos horas de descanso, que para cambiarme la blusa hasta mi casa, y esa vez se sonrojó, nunca supe por qué. Supongo que yo le doy mucha pena. Debe ser frustrante tener una asistente descuidada.

—Terca, así no es. —Y me corrige todos los errores que cometo a la hora de llenar los reportes policiacos y me explica nuevamente la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

Eso es lo que tiene Ibiki-san. Que te insulta, pero nunca duda en ayudarte. Y empiezo a creer que insulta de manera cariñosa, como sonriendo de medio lado viéndome con cierto enternecimiento. Supongo. No es la primera vez que les causo ternura a las personas. Es muy común que me lo digan.

Claro, el libro. Es bonito y lindo. Lleva por título…

—¡Hora de salida! —Llegó Kakashi siempre puntual, y puntual es algo muy raro en él. Me daba un poco de pena decirlo pero tenemos varios meses saliendo. Si me lo preguntan, ni siquiera me acuerdo cómo es que terminamos saliendo. De repente me encontré con Kakashi coqueteándome todos los días, diciéndome cosas bonitas que me hacían sentir muy nerviosa y a la vez feliz, y de repente ya éramos pareja.

Me despedí de mi jefe con una pequeña reverencia y él asintió, como dejándome ir, y me marché con Kakashi. Cuando camino con él me siento muy tranquila, pero ya tenemos semanas que hablamos de cosas muy banales. Es como si ya no tuviéramos más temas de conversación. Sé que se está viendo con otra chica pero no me lo quiere decir, y yo soy muy cobarde para preguntárselo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Me ha cancelado varias citas de último momento, y ya casi no quiere que vayamos a ver películas a su departamento. Nota para las chicas, cuando las invitan a "ver películas", no van necesariamente a eso, yo lo descubrí de la manera más terrorífica del mundo, literal, Kakashi estaba sin nada y yo hui aterrada, gritando como loca. Después de esa vez realmente iba a su departamento única y exclusivamente para ver películas. Creo que fue a partir de ahí que Kakashi empezó a cambiar.

—Estás pensando mucho, muñequita. —Me observó de reojo mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Estaba comenzando a ocultarse el sol por lo que había muchos colores naranjas en el ambiente. El color naranja ya tiene rato que no me agrada mucho.

—Sí, hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente con eso de la próxima supervisión del consejo de ancianos. Queremos que todo salga muy bien.

—Seguro que así será, Ibiki es muy ordenado con su departamento, no te preocupes.

Kakashi me acompañó hasta mi casa. Mi corazón se quedó un poco intranquilo esa noche. Kakashi no me besó en los labios, sino en la frente. Algo me decía que eso era el principio de nuestro final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Kurimi Himiya.

—Archivado. —dije, revisando mi registro con ayuda de una lupa.

—Agashi Honda.

—Archivado.

—Hijizo Takeda.

—Archivado.

—Bien, creo que lo tenemos. —Ibiki-san cerró su bitácora y yo la mía. Me dolía la cabeza y la espalda como nunca. Habíamos pasado los últimos dos días acomodando el archivo a detalle y se nos había ido el alma en ello. Pero estaba bien porque ahora teníamos todo en orden, listos para la difícil auditoría.

Los jueves y viernes siempre comía con Ibiki-san. Los jueves yo llevaba la comida y él los viernes. Y siempre me gustaba más la de él. Aquél día había llevado carne de víbora y espárragos silvestres, al principio yo no estaba muy segura de comer eso, pero sabía delicioso, incluso más que mi propia comida. Ibiki-san es un excelente cocinero. Apuesto a que cuando se case su esposa será muy feliz con él.

—Muy pronto vas a cumplir un año trabajando para el departamento de Inteligencia.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Ibiki-san.

—No lo digo para que me lo agradezcas. Vas a tener algunos días de vacaciones y quiero que lo planees para poder acomodarme con los horarios.

—Oh, pero no se preocupe, no quiero vacaciones. Me gusta mucho este trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me multen o algo así? Tengo que darte vacaciones.

Al paso de un mes, cosa así, cumplí un año trabajando para el departamento de Inteligencia y Tortura. Los miembros del departamento me llevaron un pastel de chocolate y betún rosa con letras de "Felicidades, compañera". En realidad éramos muy pocas chicas en el departamento y en la reunión de mi festejo solo estábamos Shiho y yo, los demás eran hombres, pero todos siempre eran muy respetuosos conmigo.

—¿Qué tan amiga eres de Shikamaru? ¿C-Crees que él vaya a venir? —Mi compañera era muy profesional, pero cuando se trataba de Shikamaru se ponía toda roja y nerviosa, me recordaba a mí cuando era más joven y me daba vergüenza casi todo, pero ahora he cambiado, no digo que mucho, pero al menos ya no tartamudeo. Shikamaru tiene una bonita relación con Temari-san, pero eso no quita que a Shiho le guste Shikamaru. No puede evitarlo. De verdad le gusta.

—No lo sé, Shiho. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Felicidades por su cumpleaños, Hinata. —Aoba-senpai me dio un abrazo de improviso, sorprendiéndome.

—Gracias, senpai, pero no es mi cumpleaños —Le tuve que aclarar con algo de vergüenza —, festejamos mi primer año en el departamento.

Tengo que admitir que en varias ocasiones he intentado que Shiho se fije en Aoba-senpai. Él es alto, amable, tiene el cabello negro como Shikamaru, es conocido por pelear contra dos de los Akatsukis; Kakuzu y Hidan, es valiente y divertido. Para mí es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener. No he tenido mucho éxito en ellos dos, pero seguiré intentando.

Repartimos el pastel en platitos y también vasos de soda. Me la pasé muy bien. Al siguiente día no tenía que ir a trabajar. Era el inicio de mi semana de vacaciones.

—Preciosa, felicidades por lo de tu trabajo. —Aquella tarde Kakashi me esperó como siempre a la hora de salida. Me fui caminando con él. En mis brazos resguardaba el especial ramo de rosas rojas que me había regalado mi novio. Era un día muy feliz.

—El verano está por llegar. ¿Tienes vacaciones acumuladas, no?

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Kakashi me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Su voz siempre era tranquila y amable, hasta cierto grado divertida, pero sus ojos… nunca pude comprender por qué sus ojos seguían apagados desde el día en que lo conocí. Sabía por boca de otras personas todo lo que él había sufrido en su juventud, pero él nunca mencionaba eso. No sé si no me tenía confianza o si solo era reservado en temas privados. Pero yo le hablaba de mi madre, yo lloraba con él, le abría mi alma, y sentía feo cuando él nunca me platicaba más allá de sus quehaceres diarios. Era un buen oyente, le gustaba escucharme, lo sé. Pero… ¿por qué nunca me contaba sus cosas? Shiho decía que era por ser hombre, que a ellos no les gustaba ser sentimentales.

—Podemos ir a alguna aldea turística. ¿Te parece bien? Mi familia tiene una propiedad en la aldea del Té. O si no, siempre he querido ir al País de la Luna, quiero conocerlo, dicen que es bonito. —Me quedé un momento esperando su respuesta pero Kakashi lucía distraído, mirando al frente, caminando como autómata —. ¿Kakashi?

—¿Decías, paloma? —Volteó a verme con una sonrisa. Traía su máscara negra, pero aun así yo era capaz de detectar sus sonrisas ocultas. Incluso las sonrisas falsas.

—De nuestras vacaciones. —dije algo decepcionada y enojada, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Perdona, he tenido mucho trabajo, linda. A donde quieras ir está bien.

—No se trata a donde yo quiera ir, sino a donde queremos ir, los dos, juntos. —Le remarqué con la voz un poco más fuerte de lo normal y entonces adelanté mis pasos, Kakashi me siguió rápido.

—Hinata, basta, no te enfades por algo tan ridículo.

—Ya tienes varios días que estás conmigo pero a la vez no estás, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—¿Por qué las mujeres nunca hablan claro? —Se quejó.

—Solo dime… —Apreté los labios.

—Me encanta cuando te muerdes los labios. —Me observó.

—No digas eso.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que diga?

—Dime si… estás pensando en alguien… más.

—¿En alguien más? —Empequeñeció los ojos. Sabía que estaba enojado. Sabía que era un tema que lo ponía furioso —. ¿Crees que te estoy engañando? Dime quién te metió esa idea, porque claramente no es tuya.

—Nadie me metió nada de ideas. Yo he notado… cosas.

—Eres más madura de lo que crees. No vas a armarme una pelea por algo tan ridículo. —Afirmó.

—¿No me quieres contestar?

—Es que no hay nada qué contestar. No lo comprendes.

—Pues explícamelo. —Me crucé de brazos, rayos, quería llorar. Siempre soy tan sensible.

—Tú eres una persona feliz y no lo entenderías. —Agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, yéndose.

—¿Kakashi? —Lo llamé pero él no volteó, se alejó de mí dejándome con mi lindo ramo de rosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I** biki-san se sorprendió al verme en mi escritorio, acomodando algunas carpetas. Traía una taza de café en su mano y luego pasó a sentarse en su propio escritorio. Era una oficina grande donde solo trabajábamos los dos.

—Buenos días. —Saludé sin muchos ánimos, concentrada en mi tarea.

—¿No se supone que son tus vacaciones?

No quería contestar, no sabía qué decir.

—Kakashi murió. —Me quedé viendo las muchas hojas del caso Mitsukado. Eran muertes de diferentes tipos de animales en las granjas aledañas. Aparecían montículos de cadáveres muertos y carbonizados. Alguien tenía que pararlo o de lo contrario pasaría de los animales a los humanos.

—Sí, lo supe. Lo siento mucho.

Él se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta colocarse detrás de mí. Me abrazó por la espalda con su cuerpo grande y yo no pude soportarlo más, me eché a llorar como una magdalena, como una Julieta. No lloré en el funeral de Kakashi, ni en mi casa, ni con mis amigos. Solo en mi trabajo, donde nadie pudiera verme o escucharme, solo Ibiki-san.

Esa tarde no fui a comer a mi casa debido a mi mal estado. Ibiki-san me invitó a su casa. Ahí él preparó una comida muy rica y los dos nos sentamos a la mesa.

—Si quieres hablar de él, si quieres llorar o si simplemente no tienes ganas de estar en el trabajo ni en tu casa, puedes estar aquí mientras no estoy, incluso si estoy.

—Gracias, Ibiki-san.

Un rato más él se fue al trabajo y yo me quedé en su departamento, durmiendo toda la tarde que restaba hasta llegar la noche. Ibiki-san caminó conmigo hasta dejarme en casa.

Me siento muy mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **E** s Marzo y es el cumpleaños de mi superior.

Los chicos y yo le hicimos un festejo a Ibiki-san, quien por cierto se mostró huraño y nos regañó que no debíamos hacer ese tipo de celebraciones con él, pero al final aceptó quedarse en la pequeña fiesta con comida muy rica hecha por mi, acompañada de un delicioso pastel de Ino; que lo quiere y aprecia por haber sido compañero de muchos años de Inoichi-san.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Hinata, de otra manera el capitán nos hubiera cancelado la fiesta. —dijo Aoba-senpai.

—Ah, no… no creo… —Sonreí.

—Claro que sí, le encantas, ¿qué no ves cómo te mira? —Ino siempre ha sido así de directa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sonrojándome. No me gustaba que hablaran de personas que gustaban de mí.

Cuando la celebración estaba llegando a su final, éramos Shiho y yo quienes estábamos recogiendo todos los platos y los vasos en una bolsa de basura. Estábamos hablando de nuestros propios casos y dándonos consejos cuando, de repente, entró Ibiki-san.

—Niñas, dejen eso. Yo lo termino. Ya es tarde, vayan a sus casas.

—¡Qué bien! Veré el final de mi serie. Muchas gracias, Ibiki-san. —Me sorprendió la manera tan rápida en que Shiho se fue. No es que ella fuera tan maleducada, pero se me hizo raro que me dejara sola con Ibiki-san.

—De ninguna manera lo dejaré recoger todo esto solo. Es su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Me da nauseas que digas eso. —Frunció el ceño y comenzó a recoger la basura. Yo solo sonreí.

—El pastel de Ino estaba muy rico, ¿verdad que sí?

—También tu comida. Gracias por eso.

Terminamos de limpiar todo y salimos de la oficina, teniendo que cerrar con llave el edificio al ser los últimos en salir. La noche ya estaba sobre la aldea y el sonido de los grillos nocturnos era reconfortante. Caminamos juntos sin decir nada.

—¿Todo bien con tu vida, Hinata? —Me preguntó.

—Bueno, admito que a veces me pongo muy triste pero sé que lo superaré. Solo que aun no lo entiendo. Kakashi se veía tan… tan bien. Tan normal. Nunca lo vi triste. No me dijo nada.

—Era un idiota muy reservado. Todos los de nuestra generación lo somos. Así nos educaron.

—Si usted algún día necesita hablar con alguien por favor dígame, Ibiki-san. A la hora que sea, el día que sea. Yo… no quiero perder a nadie más.

—Hinata, yo no voy a suicidarme.

Me abracé a mí misma mientras caminaba, sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

—Nunca pensé que Kakashi estaba deprimido. Y yo lo juzgué tan mal. Él trató de hablar conmigo una vez pero yo no supe escucharlo. Por primera vez él quería que lo escuchara, pero yo le reclamé cosas insignificantes. Él siempre me escuchó y yo… —No pude hablar más, la voz se me quedó estancada en la garganta. Mientras caminaba, lloré un poco.

—Kakashi te quería mucho.

—Siempre me esperaba al terminar mi turno en el trabajo.

—Sí, siempre lo hacía. —susurró algo distraído. Lo noté enseguida. Esa fue la misma expresión que una vez hizo Kakashi.

—¡Por favor! —Me detuve frente a él, parándolo con las manos adelante —. Por favor, Ibiki-san, usted es de la misma generación que Kakashi. Si alguna vez, de verdad, quiere hablar de algo por favor, por favor confíe en mí —sollocé —, yo no quiero ser inútil, y no quiero perderlo. Me gusta su libro, lo leo todas las noches antes de dormir, y me encanta trabajar con usted, me encantan mis compañeros, mi trabajo…

Él se inclinó hacia mí y me tomó con algo de fuerza por los antebrazos, mirándome fijamente.

—Yo no voy a dejarte, niña. —Me juró con su voz decisiva y grave, sin parpadear. Me dejó helada. Sin respirar. Su cercanía. Tomó los laterales de mi cabeza y me dio un beso en la cabeza —. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Tengo mucho trabajo como para pensar en quitarme la vida, ¿no crees? —Dio una media sonrisa y luego me dejó, caminando.

Yo lo seguí como si fuera mi guía. Mi faro de luz en la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Ibiki, no puedo llegar a tiempo, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? Te juro que te lo pago. Haz un clon de mí y ve por Hinata al trabajo, de veras que no alcanzaré a llegar"_ , esa fue la primera de muchas notas que recibí por parte de Kakashi. Él se ocupaba mucho en misiones extranjeras y no siempre era puntual a la hora de ver a Hinata. Pero el idiota y yo éramos amigos así que le hacía favores.

Nunca noté el momento en que él se puso mal. Supongo que fue cuando dejé de recibir las notas y al ver que Hinata esperaba y esperaba a Kakashi, yo decidía despedirme de ella y convertirme en Kakashi para hacerla feliz. No era honesto de mi parte, pero creo que se me había hecho costumbre. El último día que vi a Kakashi fue en una mañana. Era viernes y me tocaba llevar la comida, así que me levanté temprano para comprar unas cosas en el mercado. Me lo encontré a él caminando vagamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando sin mirar. Parecía abatido, cansado. Yo, siendo un buen observador debido a mi carácter analista, lo reconocí. Kakashi estaba mal. Pero todos los de nuestra generación estábamos mal y seguíamos con vida. No supe verlo. Lo saludé rápidamente y él me dijo que iría por Hinata en la tarde. Llevaba siendo puntual los últimos tres días.

Yo no sabía que Kakashi seguiría el mismo destino que su padre. Que se suicidaría igual que Sakumo. El destino de los Hatake.

Cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi amigo no quise hablar con nadie y llegué a preguntarme si pasaría lo mismo conmigo, si me rendiría.

Y una vez pensé "está bien rendirse, no eres feliz".

Me tomó exactamente siete segundos reconsiderar mi pensamiento cuando Hinata me dijo que hablara de lo que sea con ella. Me quedé observándola como si me diera las respuestas del universo. Eran palabras tan sencillas y banales, incluso tontas, "Si alguna vez, de verdad, quiere hablar de algo por favor, por favor confíe en mí". Son palabras sencillas que a veces pueden salvarte. "Que tengas un buen día", "gracias", "cuídate", "no te preocupes", "nos vemos mañana".

Y Hinata es buena con ese tipo de palabras.

Me quedaré tan solo para que ella no se sienta inútil. Y sí, porque tengo mucho trabajo también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** abía pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kakashi. Me levanté temprano para alistarme e Ibiki-san ya me esperaba en la puerta. Ambos paramos en la florería de Ino para comprar un presente y fuimos al cementerio. Saludamos respetuosamente con una reverencia y oramos un momento frente a la tumba de Kakashi, que estaba a un lado de la de Sakumo-san.

Ese día fue extraño. El sol estaba quemándome de lo fuerte que estaba. Caminamos rumbo al trabajo una vez terminada nuestra visita. De inmediato nos vimos superados por las actividades laborales. Comenzamos a depurar todo. Había mucho quehacer. Incluso Ibiki me dejó ir a mi primera escena de crimen con la condición de que no me despegara de él. La sangre estaba por todas partes y me hizo sentir intranquila hasta que sentí la mano de Ibiki-san sobre mi hombro. Me observó con la confianza de siempre, como diciéndome "tú puedes con esto".

Me gusta mi trabajo porque puedo ayudar a esclarecer las cosas y darles respuestas a las personas. Puedo consolarlas cuando lloran, algo que no muchos pueden lograr e Ibiki varias veces me ha elogiado por ello, siempre advirtiéndome que no me involucre demasiado.

Siento como que mi vida ha comenzado de nuevo. Como si hubiese estado atorada por varias semanas hasta que pudo superar el hoyo donde había tropezado. Sigo avanzando. Seguiré. Creo que está bien avanzar si está mi familia conmigo, y si tengo mi trabajo. Puedo seguir avanzando si está Ibiki-san.

—Mira esto, Hinata, ¿sabes qué significa? Te lo expliqué ayer. —Me preguntó mi capitán.

—Claro… —Y comencé a explicarlo.

Cuando regresamos a la oficina, una vez estudiada la escena y recolectado todas las pruebas, nos dedicamos a examinarlas Shiho y yo. Cuando terminamos la larga jornada yo estaba muy cansada. Era de noche y estaba quedándome después de mi hora. De todas formas ya no había nadie que me esperara al salir del trabajo. Ibiki siempre se quedaba conmigo, leyendo los informes y pensando. Me gustaba verlo pensar. Fruncía el ceño y lucía interesante, como un hombre inteligente, y lo era.

—Ya es tarde. —Pronuncié. Alisté mis cosas, dejando mi escritorio ordenado. Parecía que Ibiki-san se iba a quedar más tiempo, pues no se ofreció para acompañarme —. Nos vemos mañana, Ibiki-san.

—Hinata. —Me llamó, deteniéndome. Me sorprendí y volteé a verlo.

—¿Sí?

Él bajó la mirada hacia el informe. Ahora sé que durante todo este tiempo no estuvo leyendo. Ahora lo entendía. Él no siempre leía. A veces recordaba.

—Quiero hablar de algo.

Comprendía la seriedad del asunto. Regresé sobre mis pasos para escucharlo. Era importante.

—Tienes razón. Siempre la tuviste.

—¿Sobre qué, Ibiki-san?

—No me siento bien.

Realmente iba a hablarme.

—Lo escucho.

Esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez voy a oír con atención. Esta vez no dejaré que nadie más se vaya. Tomé mi silla y la arrastré junto a Ibiki-san para estar más cerca de él. Realmente tuvo una infancia terrible, igual que Kakashi, igual que toda esa generación. La generación maldita, dijo Ibiki-san. Él terminó de hablar y yo no sé por qué lo hice, pero me levanté y lo abracé de lado, poniendo su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras alguien lloraba en silencio, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con fuerza.

Y todavía no recuerdo quién lloraba. Si él… o yo. Lo único que recuerdo es que me quedé con él toda la noche. Que me quedé por siempre hasta el final.

* * *

 **No sé si cerró bien pero es lo que hay y lo hice con amor del bueno, jaja. Ustedes dijeron IbiHina, tragedia y Kakashi, así que aquí está. Espero haya podido ser de su agrado. Cualquier comentario, duda, será respondida por MP. Solo tengan paciencia y** **¡gracias por leer!**

 **Cuídense mucho bastante. Amor para todos. Besos.**


End file.
